


The Best Gift Money Can't Buy

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny ups the ante when it comes to Christmas presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift Money Can't Buy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day fourteen of [space_wrapped](http://space_wrapped.livejournal.com/), for the prompt: _Three words: sexy Santa lingerie._ The lingerie ended up playing a much smaller part than I'd anticipated.

Leonard McCoy sometimes questions his wisdom in becoming something more than friends with his best friend and captain.

His Christmas present this year appears to be Jenny Kirk, lying prone on their bed wrapped up in lingerie that accentuates exactly how fantastic her ass really is. She isn't wearing a bra—in fact, he can see a red bra lying on the floor where she must have discarded it. Leonard should stop to wonder which of them the present is actually for, considering the fucking Jenny's about to get, but he can feel his senses slowly draining down the length of his spine, heating the pit of his stomach. Leonard's cock stirs with interest. He really can't gather his thoughts enough to do anything more than gape.

Her panties are red silk, or maybe satin, laced up the back with a white ribbon and trimmed with white faux-fur. A vague memory of something related to Christmas in the twenty-first century surfaces in his mind, but slips away again just as quickly when Leonard notices the movement between Jenny's thighs. She lets out a long, low sigh and rolls onto her back, looking up at Leonard from beneath her lashes.

"Merry Christmas, Bones," she says, her fingers moving slowly beneath the fabric. There's a barely discernable harshness in Jenny's voice that tells him how close to orgasm she is.

Leonard sits on the edge of the bed and takes off his boots.

"What are you waiting for?" Jenny doesn't seem annoyed. Then again, she's more occupied with other things.

"I figure you've been doing well enough without me up until now," Leonard replies, trying to keep his voice steady. He reaches across and places his fingers gently on top of hers, hardly applying any pressure at all until Jenny squirms and lifts her hips off the bed.

" _Don't_ make me make it an order."

He lowers his mouth to her nipple, partially to hide his smile, and licks a broad stripe across it with the flat of his tongue. Jenny sighs as his breath huffs over the wet skin and Leonard can feel her hand moving more vigorously beneath his own. He lets her movements guide his fingers, until her stomach muscles tense and her back arches and Jenny comes with an explosive release of breath that isn't so much a sound as it just _is_.

Leonard takes the opportunity to unbuckle his belt. By the time he's got his trousers off, Jenny's come back to herself enough to claw at the back of his shirts, pulling them off over his head and immediately kissing him. Somehow, without him noticing, she's managed to get on top of him.

It's a little clumsy at first, even though they're not new to this. It takes a moment to find their rhythm, especially when they're working at cross-purposes. Leonard is trying to get Jenny's underwear off, while she's concentrating on grinding against his thigh—he can feel how wet she still is through the material of her panties—and simultaneously teasing beneath the head of his cock with her slick fingers and sucking on his lips.

"Jen—" It's all he can get out before trailing off into a strangled groan when her fingertip strokes cleverly along his frenulum and over the slit of his cock.

Jenny laughs into his mouth. "I know," she says. "You want to fuck me."

"I do," Leonard agrees, somewhat breathlessly.

She sits back and reaches behind herself, pulling the ribbon free with one hand. Leonard hadn't realised how structurally important it was until her underwear comes off all at once, falling apart like it had never been impossibly sexy lingerie. Without realising it, he groans a little and raises his hands to touch Jenny's bare hips reverently.

"I'll never get tired of that," Jenny whispers. She sounds altogether too pleased with herself.

Before Leonard can do anything about that, she slides onto his cock with a rocking motion that falls somewhere between "careful" and "teasing" in its pace. For a second he can't think at all, and then he grasps the nape of Jenny's neck, pulling her close for a deep kiss. The urgency he felt a few moments before has disappeared entirely. All Leonard feels now is a familiar rush of love—and as familiar as it is, it always throws him off balance.

"I thought you wanted to fuck me," she says, looking up at him slyly. But her eyes betray the fact that she feels it too.

"I do," he says, and does.

They both have their hands between their bodies, on Jenny's clit or near enough that fingertips brush by it with each thrust. She's so aroused that Leonard can barely feel a thing through her wetness, just the all-encompassing heat from her body. It's good but he needs the friction, so badly he can taste it in the back of his mouth.

"You're too wet," he mutters against her ear.

Jenny's eyes are closed by now and her breath is coming in short, shallow pants. "Nnh—no one's ever complained before." Then she grins, moving his hand to a better position for her and moaning just to make a point, Leonard suspects. He'd tell her that he isn't her damn sex toy, but he tried it once before and Jenny laughed at him.

She orgasms again soon after that, to no one's particular surprise. Leonard doesn't really think he can take any credit for it.

"Bones," Jenny says after she stops convulsing around his cock, which is admittedly very pleasant, "do you really think I'm going to leave you hanging on Christmas?"

Leonard looks at her stupidly. "It's not Christmas," he says after a pause.

"Close enough." She slips off him and immediately fills the gap with her own fingers. "Mmm."

"I don't see—" he starts, and then when Jenny moves her newly slicked hand around the back of one lifted thigh and slowly presses one finger into her asshole, he _does_ see.

"Shh," Jenny says, spreading her legs apart to let him watch. "I—ahh—know how much you like this. I know..." She tilts her head back, her lips parting with a sighing moan of pleasure as she continues to work herself open for him. And then, in her captain's voice, she says, "Touch me, Bones."

Leonard knows an order that isn't to be disobeyed when he hears one. He skims his fingertips across her inner thighs and strokes the soft skin there in small circles, moving slowly upwards as she teases herself with an additional finger. Jenny makes a quiet noise of approval and turns over, backing into his lap until the head of his cock is so close to her cunt that he can't help but thrust inside her again, clutching at her hips. This time, when she moans, it's with something more than simple pleasure.

" _Good_ ," Jenny says, sounding like she's going to laugh again. "Ohh, yes, that's right."

It takes a moment for Leonard to realise that she's guiding his dick with her free hand, out of her cunt and towards her ass. As Jenny slides her fingers free, she bears down on him with a gasp, her muscles tensing briefly before they relax and let him inside her, lubricated by her own arousal. They both moan at that, though Leonard is vaguely aware he sounds much more needy than he'd like Jenny to know.

"Fuck, _Jenny_ ," he says in a strained voice.

She twists around to kiss him fiercely, tugging on his lip with her teeth. "Fuck _me_ ," she counters.

At first, Leonard tries to be careful with her. He doesn't want to hurt her, though it's far from the first time they've done this and Jenny has always been stronger than she looks in so many ways. But he can't control himself entirely— _now_ he can feel everything he couldn't before—as he moves towards his own long-awaited orgasm, and Leonard begins to thrust faster. Now they're both panting hard, and he pulls her close, pressing his chest to Jenny's back so he can feel her heartbeat against his skin.

Jenny has her hand on her clit again, stroking herself steadily and making small wanting noises every time Leonard presses deep into her. Something makes him slide two fingers back inside her cunt, crooking them so he can feel himself moving through her. It's such an unexpected sensation that he does it again and again, rocking his hips even harder than before. Jenny gasps and clenches around him tightly, her muscles contracting as she comes yet again.

And this time, finally, Leonard comes too. It explodes through him in a way that he hasn't felt in a long time, robbing him of his breath and his few remaining senses. All he has left is Jenny in his arms, and the smell of her hair against his face, and the feeling of her around him in every way.

She cleans them both up, starting with a warm washcloth and ending with warm kisses. When she's finished, Jenny stretches luxuriously and then grips Leonard's hand, lacing their fingers together.

They curl up together for a long time before Leonard can figure out what to say. Even then, what he says is, "I don't know what to say."

"I know. A new standard in gift-giving has just been set." Jenny strokes the back of his hand lightly. "I dare you to do better."


End file.
